Does Len Win, True or False?
by RainbowSpaceJelly
Summary: Len Loves Miku. Miku isn't sure if he's telling her the truth or not. She isn't sure of her own feelings for that matter. After she starts spending more time with Len she gets closer to him. But that all crumbles when a new student steals Miku's heart. who gets Miku Len or him?
1. Chapter 1

**((A.N.) Yo! How is every one? I'm super sorry about not writing for such a long time... I blame school, being grounded, my computer self destructing (not really, but it broke I'm using my laptop), and my pure laziness... yea I'm a total loser. **

**I will update This is Pointless later... Anyway so I had this super awesome idea and decided to publish it. Yes it's epic why wouldn't it be? OK you don't think so well read it and see, oh and when you realize how incredibly awesome this one-shot(?) is I'll be all like "I told you so" on your ass... OK I really NEED to take my ADHD meds... School drives even the most sane ppl mad... lol jk now read my minions! yep diffidently need to take my meds. I'm fucking special!)**

Hm, Len... should I go out with him... I don't know... maybe... Ugh, I should ask someone. Someone other than Neru, she'll go psycho on me for even thinking like this. What to do, what to do... Miku thought wile doodling in her composition book. Len has been asking her out every day for the past two months. Miku doesn't want to go out with the playboy, but she does. Miku knows that he'll just break up with her a few days after she says yes, if she does.

"God why does this have to be so confusing?!" She yells out in anger grabbing her head, elbows on the desk. "I need help" Miku says pulling out her phone to call Rin. "If anyone knows the truth about Len it would be Rin" Miku mumbles as she goes through her contacts to find the blonde twin's number. She taps on the screen and the phone calls Rin.

"Hello," Rin greets

"Hey Rin"

"Whaddup Miku?"

"Um, Well I wanted to know if you could tell me something"

"What you wanna know?"

"Does Len really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Does your brother really like me?"

"Duh, a blind dude could see that! Have you noticed when your around other guys he like totally flips out on them?"

"Um, well..."

"And how he hates all your exes, tell me you can see that!"

"I...Uh..."

"Remember when he beat the crap out of Kaito after he made you cry; and how he's been asking you out everyday for the past two months!"

"Rin..."

"Miku how can you not see that he is head over heels for you! He has rejected so many girls cuz he only has eyes for you!"

"I guess I thought it was some cruel joke..."

"Miku, you've known Len since forever how could you not tell?"

"Oh my God Rin, I feel so stupid and naive for not noticing him... and his feelings"

"That a girl, now I gotta go, see ya later love!" With that Rin hangs up and Miku slumps down in her swivel chair "God I'm such an idiot..." Miku sighs

././././././././././

Miku had another problem. She didn't like Len, as a friend yes, but like this no. Miku was debating this for the last two months. Whether or not she liked him or vise versa. Miku was never on to have crushes and if she did it was because the boy was absolutely adorable. Like take Oliver for example, he was so cute! He would always use some small romantic gesture that made her day a little brighter. One time he wrote her a poem that told every positive thing about her. Least to say it rhymed and was super cute. But Len isn't exactly what you'd call 'cute'. A perv, yes. Hotter than hell, diffidently. But Len and cute just don't go together. Len's more of a playboy he flirts around with girls, make out with them, and doesn't even care. He may take the girl out if he likes her more than a normal make out secession. After that first date he'll drop that girl and ll' never look back.

So why should Miku be so special? She has no idea whatsoever. Miku got up and walked to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the long body mirror. Her long teal hair put up in a messy bun, creamy flawless ivory skin, giant teal eyes that glittering with life, dark thick eyelashes, plump rosy lips, and a perfect figure with sexy curves. Her height a petty five foot three.

Miku decided staring at herself wasn't solving anything so she left the bathroom and flopped on her bed. Tired of thinking about the stupid situation. After lying there for about fifteen minutes Miku decided that she didn't like Len. She wanted nothing to do with him. But then why did she feel... off. Miku decides not to dwell on this feeling and moves onto something else like homework.

"Damn homework" Miku sighs pulling out the thick science textbook from her horrid book bag. She flips to the page she has to copy and begins working. Trying not to recognize the feeling that's eating away at her heart. "No I don't like Len." she says one more time before being consumed in her studies.

**((A.N.) So what do ya think? I know this was different from the summery but come on its just the first chapter so the plot isn't really in place yet.**

**Please Review :)**

**-RSJ)**


	2. Chapter 2

**((A.N.) Hello, and is the new chapter as promised! I'm thinking about writing another story called Dear Diary. Its about Miku's Life/love life. There's a love triangle consisting of Len, Miku, and some one else you guys get to pick! I already have a bunch of ideas for this story. Some of this story is going to be based on my and my friends life, so be prepared! Please tell me who the other guy in the triangle should be, I am open to any option other than Kaito and Mikuo. Tell me who you think he should be!)**

Miku sat down in her desk, pulling out her homework from last night. The teacher walked in after a wile and started the lesson. Miku noticed that Len wasn't in class yet. "He's probably in the commons area making out with some whore" Miku mumbled right after those words escaped her lips the principal walked in with Len.

"Excuse me," The principal started "I found this student out and around campus being a nuisance to our administration." He eyed Len as he said this "For punishment for his actions he shall serve two weeks of after school detention." He looked over at Len who yawned scratching the back of his head obviously he didn't give a damn.

"Sir, what did Len do to deserve this punishment?" My teacher asks

"He was inside the teachers work room and was changing the answers on a students exam." The principal spat

"Hey not to be rude or anything, but can I sit down now cuz I would like to get on with my life." Len says crossly

"Fine" the principal says and leaves

Len takes his seat which is coincidentally next to Miku. He looked at her and winked. She rolled her eyes in disgust. Len smirked then looked away.

Miku wasn't sure why she felt drawn to Len today. She would find herself staring at him, and when Len would look at her she would get nervous and avert her gaze. Len on the other hand found this quite funny and would snort at her actions. Which of course infuriated Miku.

"Alright class we have a new student joining us today!" The teacher says enthusiastically "You may come in dear," She calls. A pale boy with light pink hair walked in. He looked around the room with his spring green eyes. His gaze settled on Miku and he smiled. Miku's stomach flipped making her feel insecure she fidgets under the weight of his stare. Len glared at the new boy; the air around him grew cold making Miku glance at him. Len could tell Miku liked the boy and that pissed him off.

"Class this is our new transfer student. Now please be respectful and help him out, Ok?" the teacher said looking at Len "Now how about you introduce yourself." She says sweetly

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuma," He says kindly

"Yuma why don't you sit next to Miku, she is the f=girl with the long blue twintails..."

"Teal," Miku cuts her off 'My hair is teal."

"Sorry dearie" the teacher says. Yuma takes the seat on the other side of Miku. He smiles at her.

"Hey,"

"Hi I'm Miku Hatsune, pleased to meet you."

**((A.N.) Sorry for the short chapter, it wasn't very good... please review**

**- RSJ)**


	3. Chapter 3

**((A.N.) Holy Swiss cheese I'm so lazy! I haven't updated in over a month... so sorry. It's just so easy to do during the summer... school sucks. I also had a massive writers block... Ugh I probably wouldn't have updated for a longer time if it wasn't for zebraprintlover10 annoying the poo outa me at school so thank her for my update.)**

"Gumi, Piko you're up!" Rin yells shoving the pair in the closet. She set the timer on her phone "See ya in seven minutes!"

Miku stands in the corner of the room leaning on the wall arms crossed over her chest. She honestly hates this game. She thinks getting locked in a closet with some boy for seven minutes does not describe heaven more like hell.

Rin dragged her off to this dumb party and so she has to participate or Rin's gonna tell Yuuma something...

I bet you can guess what, but just in case your just that much of a dumb ass cough cough Kaito cough cough. Miku really does have a crush on Yuuma.

Rin said she had an idea, but Miku knows it'll probably turn into a disaster. Miku had no idea what Rin was planning, and that scared her, but she had to trust her best friend.

"And times up!" Rin says flinging the closet door open.

Gumi was pushed against the wall, her face a shade of unflattering red. Piko had a wide grin on his face, both were breathing heavily.

"Oh," Rin squeals "Someone was having a lot of fun in heaven!"

Gumi's face turned a darker shade of red and the two of them moved out of the closet.

"Ok next up is Neru, Neru come on and pick a name for the hat-" Rin was cut off

"I know how to play the dumb game." Neru says grabbing a name from the hat. She unfolds the paper and a light blush dusts her cheeks. She gives Rin the name.

"Dell you're up!" Rin yells resetting the timer on her phone. Dell and Neru get in the closet and Rin shuts the door. "Have fun" she yells.

Miku got bored so she decided to dance with the other party guests that were not playing the game. Miku wouldn't have played the game, but being Rin's best friend meant she had to play all the party games.

She danced to a song that she forgot the name. Miku felt eyes on her as she danced. She looked in the direction the stare, but couldn't pin point the person.

Miku went to get a glass of punch. S he felt the eyes follow her. Creepy, she thought, what a weirdo.

"Miku!" Rin screams

"What!?" Miku answers

"Your turn"

"Crap..." She walks back over to Rin pulling a name from the hat she unfolded the paper. Her face turned pale, before she could do anything Rin snatches the paper and shouts out the name. No, No, No Miku's mind screamed as she walked in the closet.

No, not him. Anyone but him. Anyone but Yuuma. Miku thought Yuuma walked in the closet and closed the door. Miku could here Rin giggling as she set the timer.

"Hey," Yuuma said snapping Miku back to reality

"Hey," she replied with a small smile

Yuuma looked as if he had no idea what to do. Miku relaxed leaning her back against the wall. Yuuma moved forward slowly. Their faces centimeters apart. He kissed her softly. She kissed him back shyly.

Yuuma changed the kiss in an instant from a shy kiss to a passionate one. He kissed Miku harshly she returned the kiss with equal force.

They used the wall as leverage as Miku wrapped her legs around Yuuma's waist he held on to her thighs. They stopped kissing to catch a breath. They left the wall and Yuuma Spun them around their foreheads touching. They kissed again.

The door swung open and everyone crowded the door to see the two kissing in the middle of the closet Miku's legs still wrapped around his waist. They blushed red, dark red.

Some of the boys whistled and whooped at them. Some girls growled and glared at Miku. Rin had on a big smile clapping giving Miku a thumbs up.

Len stood there next to Rin. He grimaced at the sight of the two his cyan eyes filled with hurt and rage. He stared at the two then walked away.

Miku and Yuuma left the closet. They had grown closer since he moved here a month ago, and Miku could no longer deny that she liked him, but she also could never forget Len.

She was still unsure about him, but his face just then made her heart sink. She had never seen him so low. She decided to not focus on that and to party.

././././.

Miku needed some quiet the music as so loud. She left the room everyone was partying in to go upstairs to Rin's room maybe. She just needed some peace for a bit. She walked up the stairs to the third floor where the bedrooms were.

She decided to go to the room Rin gave her for when she visits. Miku opened the door to see something that surprised her. Len.

He was laying down on her bed hands behind his head he had headphones in as he stared up at the ceiling. He looked down and saw her. He froze; they both did. He sat up and took the headphones out.

"Hey, Len..." Miku said with a small smile. Len relaxed a bit

"You got tired of the party atmosphere too?"

"Yea,"She said "So what you doin in my room?" Miku asked calmly

"Oh, um..." Len blushed "Sorry. I'll leave." He said standing up he walked past her

"Wait." Miku whispered. He turned around to face her. "I wanna talk to you." Miku said

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you really mean it?" she asked. He looked at her confused

"I don't understand."

"Do you really like me?"

"..." He didn't answer Len looked down. Then his head shot up and he smirked just a little

"Okay.." Miku said walking away. Suddenly she was pushed against the wall Len kissing her almost as if desperately. She didn't know what happened before she could register she had kissed him back. She just let her walls melt. She had forgotten everything except the feeling of Len's lips against her own.

His hands were soon in the pockets of her shorts. He smirked in the kiss he finally had her. Miku couldn't stop kissing him it was like he was her drug, and she was addicted to him line, hook, and sinker.

Len pulled away breathing heavily he smirked then their lips crashed again. Miku thought how long and hard she tried to prevent this, now knowing how silly she was.

She kissed him harder his teeth pulled at her bottom lip. She accepted his tongue now exploring her mouth. The kiss continued their tongues tied in knots not wanting to stop.

"Miku?" the voice rang out Miku recognize it she pulled swiftly away from Len. She saw him his green eyes filled with sadness.

"Yuuma?!" Miku squeaked "I-"

"Save it." Yuuma said and he turned around and walked out of the room.

"No, Wait!" She ran after him. She grabbed his arm he looked into her eyes those spring green eyes shone with dejection "I'm so sorry-" he cut her off

"I honestly thought we had something Miku"

"We do!" Miku squeaked

"Chose Miku, who will it be? Me or Len?" He said in a serious tone

Miku looked down she couldn't chose she had no idea. "I don't know." she said flatly

"I see." Yuma said he walked away. Miku let him.

What could she do? She didn't understand her feelings; she didn't know what to do.

**((A.N.) Ugh its done. Thank god. Hopefully I'll start updating sooner.**

**-RSJ)**


End file.
